Remus och Romulus: Chokladoholisterna
by Lily Louisea
Summary: Varför verkar det som om Remus alltid har haft en besatthet i choklad, och varför tar aldrig hans förråd slut? Läs och se! Ett mindre resultat av en konversatioin mellan mig och Pandora Telenor. OneShot. En riktig saga!


Remus och Romulus: Chokladoholisterna 

A/N: Vad har egentligen Choklad och Remus Lupin att göra med varandra? In fact: a LOT!! Jag menar, Remus har ju alltid älskat choklad, visst? Varje gång han måste ge Harry lite av hans älskade choklad så är det som om en bit av hans hjärta bryts loss. Ja, så måste det ju vara! Men varför? Egentligen kanske det inte alls var REMUS som älskade chokladen, utan egentligen en mycket, mycket gammal ande. Denna ande älskade choklad så mycket att han beslutade sig för att han måste få äta choklad i ALL EVIGHET! Och detta är kanske historien om hur det gick till. Kanske, kanske inte;)

För länge, länge sedan (ca. sådär 6- 700 år sedan) i ett land långt borta (Englad) så fanns det en mycket ädel man vid namnet Romulus la Chocolate. Han bodde i ett mycket, mycket stort hus (snarare slott, faktiskt) med sin mycket, mycket underbara fru och tre söner. (Sedan ska vi inte heller utelämna den _mycket, mycket, mycket_ underbara chokladen.)

En dag bestämde sig den äldsta sonen för att söka lyckan i det stora, vida världen (som i det här fallet begränsade sig till England). Hans far (Romulus la Chocolate) gav honom en Chokladgroda på vägen (kortet i den föreställde Merlin, men det visste han inte än, och det spelar i vilket fall som helst ingen roll i den här sagan) och ett råd.

"Min son", sade han (vilket är uppenbart), "Jag kan endast råda dig en sak på din färd: Hittar du någon 99 Lindt-choklad, spar den till mig." Och sedan gav sig den äldsta sonen iväg.

Tiden gick, och när sommaren kom till slottet förde den med sig den äldsta sonen tillbaka.

"Far", sade han till Romulus, "Jag hittade sju kakor av 99 Lindt-choklad. Är du nöjd med mig?"

"Ja, min son. Du har visat dig värdig", svarade Romulus sin son (och slukade kakorna i ett nafs).

Samma sommar gav sig den näst äldsta sonen sig iväg för att söka lyckan. Tyvärr hade Romulus blivit snål på sin choklad, så den näst äldsta sonen fick ingen Chokladgroda med Merlin-kort i, utan bara ett råd.

"Min son", sade han (återigen), "Jag kan endast råda dig en sak på din färd: Hittar du någon 99, eller till och med 85 Lindt-choklad, spar den till mig." Och sedan gav sig den näst äldsta sonen iväg.

Tiden gick, och när hösten kom till slottet förde den med sig den näst äldsta sonen tillbaka.

"Far", sade den näst äldsta sonen till Romulus, "Jag hittade sju kakor av 99 Lindt-choklad, och sju 85 Lindt-choklad. Är du nöjd med mig?"

"Ja, min son. Du har visat dig värdig", svarade Romulus sin son (och slukade kakorna i ett nafs).

Den yngste sonen ville vänta med att ge sig iväg och söka lyckan den hösten (antagligen eftersom han inte ville frysa tårna av sig när han kom tillbak med vintern). Utan gav sig istället ut för att söka sin lycka på våren. Fadern hade vid det här laget blivit så snål att han varken gav sin yngsta son någon Chokladgroda med Merlin-kort eller något råd. (Men efterson den yngste sonen var smart, så visste han vad Romulus la Chocolate hade sagt till hans bröder.)

Tiden gick, och när sommaren kom till slottet förde den med sig den yngsta sonen tillbaka.

"Far", sade han till Romulus, "Jag hittade sju kakor av 99 Lindt-choklad, sju kakor av 85 Lindt-choklad, och sju kakor av 70 Lindt-choklad. Är du nöjd med mig?"

"Ja, min son. Du har visat dig värdig", svarade Romulus sin son (och slukade kakorna i ett nafs).

Nu när alla hans söner hade sökt lyckan (och tagit med sig choklad hem), så insåg Romulus snart att han inte skulle få äta mer choklad i sitt liv (delvis eftersom sjukhusfen hade konstaterat att han led av diabetes). Därför anlitade Romulus ett antal andra feer, som skulle hjälpa honom att få äta choklad igen. Ingen av feerna visade sig vara kapabel för detta enorma arbete (om jag inte har nämnt det förut: Romulus var_ ganska _fet). Men så dök Chokladolyckan upp (för er som undrar är Chokladolyckan en liten, liten fe. Hennes hudfärg ser nästan ut som mjölkchoklad, faktiskt) och började mässa en liten formel.

"_Choklad, du önskar, choklad du får! Chokladen dig förevigar, och är vad du alltid ska kunna nå!_" (Nu frågar du dig säkert vad det här betyder. Läs vidare och se!)

Men ens så började Romulus att blekna, och till slut såg han ut som… ja, en ANDE! (Inte av choklad, tyvärr.) Chokladolyckan flög iväg (och skattade ett litet "mwihihihihi" tyst för sig själv). "Nu kommer du ALLTID att kunna äta choklad Romulus la Chocolate!" Skrattade hon ljust och ondskefullt åt Romulus.

Med detta började Romulus la Chocolates chokladbruna (who's suprised!?) ögon att lysa av lycka, och med en chokladluktande puff så försvann han (Förmodligen till en liten 6-årig pojkes huvud ungefär 6- 700 år i framtiden).

_6- 700 år senare_

6-åriga Remus Lupin hjärna svämmade över av en tanke. **CHOKLAD! **

Av denna nedtecknade händelse kan vi konstatera att Remus Lupins aldrig sinande förråd i choklad och i Galenskap-I-Choklad inte kommer ta slut på ett tag. Antagligen eftersom Chokladlyckans trollformler brukar vara effektiva. 


End file.
